


Drifting off and letting go

by random_firework



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Codependent Winchesters, Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reassuring his little brother (and himself) after Sam almost died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting off and letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: "dean's pov after they get back to the bunker after the red meat fiasco"
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo.
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)

Dean slumped onto a chair of the library, head in his hands. He had helped Sam get into bed and was now alone with his thoughts and a bottle of beer. He idly turned the pages of the book in front of him – _The tricks of angel possession_ – but soon gave up. He wanted to save Cas, he really did, but his mind was constantly going back to the fiasco this hunt had been. He shivered as the moment he had discovered Sammy laid out on the floor played again and again in front of his eyes, like a never-ending story. His chest tightened and he felt a feeling of emptiness filling him. He tried to reason with himself, in vain. Sam was very much alive, he knew it, but he needed more.

Despite his weak knees, Dean managed to get up on his feet and reach Sam’s room. He cracked the door open as silently as he could and slipped in. For a moment he just looked at the shape his brother made under the covers before kneeling beside the bed. His breathing naturally matched Sam’s and he felt life coming back inside of him. He could have spent hours just looking at the rise and fall of his brother’s chest.

At some point, Sam mumbled in his sleep and began to writhe and push the covers away. His eyes suddenly shot open and panic filled them.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean whispered, a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Dean?” Sam gasped. 

“You were just having a bad dream,” Dean answered as he put on a reassuring smile. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Why are you here?” Sam asked with a sleepy voice, as he settled back down. 

His shirt had risen in his restlessness and Dean put it back in place gently, trying not to focus on the stitches on his stomach. 

“The usual. I’m watching over you,” he replied. “Sleep now, you have to rest.”

Sam nodded but kept his eyes fixed on Dean for a while.

“You’re in pain?” Dean asked, puzzled.

“No. It stings a little but it’s okay,” Sam answered before closing his eyes. 

Dean knew his brother was still awake, though, and soon, Sam’s eyes opened again.

“Hey Dean, what time is it?” He didn’t wait for Dean to answer before adding: “You remember the game we used to play in the car where we had to guess how long it would take until the next interstate rest area? It was fu-”

“Sammy.” Dean felt like he had been brought back twenty-five years ago, when Sam would make a nightmare and talk all night because he was too afraid to fall asleep again. Dean would then try to make him go back to sleep in any way he could: cradle him when he was still little, tell him stories. Anything to make him feel safe enough to close his eyes. “You went through a lot today. You have to rest now.”

“But I…” Sam didn’t finish but Dean didn’t need him to.

He got up and slipped under the covers, chest pressed against his brother’s back, one hand on his heart and the other stroking his hair. 

“You’re safe now. I’m here. So please try to sleep, for me?” 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Dean put a light kiss on the top of his head. Soon, Sam’s breathing deepened and his heartbeat gradually slowed down. When Dean felt that Sam, halfway through falling asleep, resisted to stay awake, he let his head rest against his brother’s neck and whispered: “I’m here. I’m not leaving you. Never.” 

Sam finally drifted off and Dean relaxed. Billie was right. He couldn’t lose Sam. And it was fucked up. But Dean thought that he didn’t care. His brother was alive and asleep in his arms and he didn’t care about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Kudos and feedbacks are always appreciated :)


End file.
